Awaking of darkness
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Netto thought he was getting a new synchro chip from Sci Lab but it didn't. It's not the usual synchro chip.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Awaking of darkness

Netto gets a new synchro chip but it's not the usual synchro chip.

Chapter 1

At Neo World Three headquarters

In Tesla's office, there were all the operatives.

"Netto and Rockman have long enough annoyed our operation. We will get rid of them for once and for all," said Tesla in her chair.

"But how, they keep beating us all up!" exclaimed Narcy Hide, operator of Videoman.

"Our status looks won't get much rating," alleged Sunayama, operator of Desertman.

"We supposed to be the strongest!" said Takeo Inukai, operator of Beastman .

"Yet we have beaten," claimed Saiko Rei, operator of Flashman.

"I know but this time we will get rid both of them for once and for all," said Tesla as she motioned to her father, Gauss. He showed them a chip that was tinted black to all of them that was in a box. But this dark chip was not like the usual dark chip seen in the past. Instead of the usual yellow tint, it had a red tint at the middle of the chip.

"A dark chip? That might work against Rockman," assumed Saiko.

"Oh, no, no! I said we get rid BOTH the boy and the navi," said Tesla smugly.

"Excellent idea! Our prestige will go up for sure!" exclaimed Sunayama.

"I don't understand. Oh why couldn't it be a pink chip?" asked Narcy.

"You dolt, it's that cross fusion that the boy always does to beat us," said Takeo.

"That's correct! This dark chip I have is no ordinary dark chip. This is the Dark Synchro Chip. It is specifically for corrupting cross fusion. I know that my self since I have built these chips for my daughter to cross fuse," said Gauss.

"Yes, his guess should be accurate since he looked at the stolen designs of Hikari's original Syncho Chip," said Tesla.

"But how are going to convince him at use the chip?" asked Saiko.

"Don't worry I have a plan on how to do so," said Tesla as she told her plan to the others.

A few days later, Netto was in the library doing homework for the first time in his life. Then his PET rang.

"You got mail," said the navi, Rockman.

"Who is it from?" asked Netto.

"It's from our famous guy as usual. Maybe there's another mission?" answered Rockman.

"Opened it," ordered Netto.

So Rockman did and a visual picture came out of the PET to greet the operator.

"Hello Netto, we don't have a mission this time. But Sci Lab has built a new Synchro Chip," said Meijin.

"What's so great about this Synchro Chip?" asked Netto.

"This Synchro Chip will drain less energy from you than the recent Synchro Chip," replied Meijin.

"But why give this to me?" asked Netto.

"You have been in more battles than any other net saviors. Therefore you are first in priority," said Meijin.

"Ok if you say so. So when do I get the chip at Sci Lab?"

"You won't. You'll get it at a hidden location. The Synchro Chip cannot be fall onto Neo World Three's hand especially since their leader has the same ability as you. I'll give you the map where to find it. Come three hours from now.

"Understood Meijin-san," said Netto.

Then Meijin ended the communication which Rockman took noticed.

"Hey Netto, don't you think it's strange he didn't say 'San wa iranai'? inquired Rockman.

"Nah, maybe he gave up on it.," shrugged Netto. "Besides I got to finish the homework before I get there."

Rockman nodded but had a very weird feeling as if his gut was saying 'danger will be coming'.

Fortunately he was right but unfortunately he had no proof.

At Neo World Three headquarters

"Good job Videoman," praised Narcy.

"Of course, I am the best in cinematography," answered Videoman.

"Excellent, he didn't notice anything. Being phase two!" ordered Tesla.


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking of darkness

Chapter 2

At junk yard

After Netto had finished his homework, he had minutes to spare to get to the place where the new Synchro Chip was. Seeing the location was shocking for our hero.

"A junk yard? Why put it here?" asked Netto to Rockman.

Rockman had no idea but told his operator to keep on the alert. Netto nodded and continue on his treasure hunt.

After some searching, he found the box according to the map giving by the supposable Meijin. After opening the box, Netto took a good look at it.

"This looks almost like my original Synchro Chip. But it feels very different," noted Netto.

Indeed this Synchro Chip looked almost the same except for the weight. The reason it didn't have a dark exterior was that it was coated to make as if it had the light color exterior of a Synchro Chip. What still remains was the bizarre red glowing circle in the middle of the chip. But again, the father of Tesla was clever enough to mask it by putting a thin coating of plastic over the eminence of evil and left an imprint of another circle that suppose to show it was a Synchro Chip. But to Netto, the chip had to be authentic since there was Rockman's emblem engrave onto the chip.

"Well it will be a different chip if Meijin said it would drain less of your energy. Why would it be the same?" replied Rockman.

"I don't know my vibes are telling me something," said Netto.

"You mean like I had earlier?" asked Rockman.

"In a way, but I'm feeling that we're not the only ones where," replied Netto.

"Hohoho, you are so right!" laughed Narcy out of no where.

Netto being startled looked around for the source of the voice but was unable to find the pink fanatic freak show.

"Look up," shouted the cowboy hat cameraman.

"How did you know I was here?" demanded Netto as he found them on top of pile of wreaked cars.

"Foolish boy we followed you here!" grunted Takeo.

"What do you want?" demanded Netto.

"Oh the usual, causing chaos and mayhem," shrugged Takeo.

"And filming your demise," mocked Sunayama as he pulled out a camcorder.

"And making this world pink!" exclaimed Narcy.

"I'll stop you!" proclaimed Netto as most heroes would say to the bad guys.

"Dimensional chip, slot in!" shouted Takeo and Narcy as they inserted their respective chip into their PET.

Then two columns of light came out of the ground. When the light disappeared, a navi had appeared into the real world. The two navis were Videoman and Beastman. As usual, Netto went through the same protocol every time he fought these Asteroids Navis.

"Meijin-san, dimensional area!" yelled Netto into his PET which also had a function of a phone.

"San wa iranai!" exclaimed Meijin as he sent a dimensional area to Netto's location and ended communication. A huge dome of energy enveloped around the junk yard.

"Synchro Chip! Slot in!" said Netto as he slotted the new chip.

As the operator was inserting the chip, Rockman realized something was wrong and screamed: "Wait Netto! Stop! Something is wrong!"

Netto being extremely startled since he had never seen Rockman acted like this before, stopped half way from slotting the new Synchro Chip.

"What is it?" asked Netto nervously.

"Meijin said 'San wa iranai'! It can't be him who contacted us earlier! It's a fake email, the Synchro chip is a counterfeit! Get it out!" dreaded Rockman.

Netto was not generally smart such as listening to Rockman's warning earlier at the library, but he knew to never question his navi's logicality during this type of situation. So he tried to force the counterfeited chip out of the PET but it wouldn't budge. He instead had it moved a little bit into the PET when he tried to wedge it out.

"I can't get it out! Something making the chip jammed into my PET!" panicked Netto.

The operatives seeing that the plans were not work switch to plan B.

"Videoman attack!" ordered Narcy.

"Wind Cutter!" said Videoman as he threw a roll of tape at the boy.

"Beastman attack too!" commanded Takeo.

"Giga Claw!" said Beastman as he charged at the boy.

Netto dodged the attacks as he firmly held onto this PET and the half slotted in fake chip.

As he was cleared, he ran away hoping that he could. He attempted to go where he entered into the junk yard. Unfortunately the entrance was blocked by a bunch of sand blocks. As he turned hoping to find another direction, he found that he was surrounded.

"Lord Mercy," whispered Netto was he saw all his enemies surrounding him including their leader, Tesla Magnets. He was sweating bullets big time. There was almost nothing he could do. Cross fusion was out of the question since his PET was jammed and if he took his eyes off them, it would cost maybe his life.

"Oh poor boy, what will you do?" mocked Tesla.

"I'll fight no matter what! You won't get away with it!" declared Netto acting as if he was not scared at all. But the true, he was had no idea what would happen. He feared he might be kidnapped or be landed in a hospital. But he knew he was fighting something for the greater good, even it meant his life.

The people of Neo World Three were impressed by the boy's determination. But still it was very foolish and an obvious lie that the boy had claimed.

"What a stubborn brat! But no worries, Flashman will do the job," noted Saiko.

"It's payback time!" shouted Flashman.

Netto turned to face the music but it was the biggest mistake that he ever made. Even though it was a wise choice to do so, he should never have looked at the source of the voice which was Flashman. The last act he was able to when Flashman used Hypo Flash against our hero.

There was nothing Netto could do. His body wouldn't listen to his command. His mind was locked away and he was imprisoned in his very own body, forced to do what he didn't want to do. It was finishing the slotting in of the fake chip. Netto mentally screamed as he tried not to make the final push of the chip into the PET but it all ended in failure. He heard Rockman yelling not to give in but it was too late. Flashman had overpowered Netto's will.

As Netto pushed the chip into the PET, it was instantly registered. If he could have looked onto the screen of his PET, it would say it was some sort of a Dark Chip. No matter how can one disguise the exterior of a dark chip, you can never disguise the computer coding of it. The PET scanned the chip and activated the program. It was then a bright purple light engulfed him.

This is when he had on hand experiencing the power of a dark chip.

Author notes:

Sorry to ask but does anybody knows all the attacks of Desertman, Flashman, Beastman, and Videoman? I can't just use the same attacks over and over again. I only know one of each.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaking of darkness

Netto was tricked into using a dark synchro chip. When he cross fused with his navi, the darkness within both of them is awakened and takes over their body. Nobody will be spared by this new entity's wrath: Dark Rockman.

Chapter 3

At junk yard

After using the dark chip, a bight purple light engulfed Netto and blinded the members of Neo WWW for a while. As the light died down Netto was seen his Cross Fusion state.

But it wasn't his usual Cross Fusion. He had veins popping out at various places of his body and it was as if Netto was infected with some sort of poison. Various places of his body became fuzzy almost as if part of Rockman's data was deteriorating. Worst was some part of his body started to become gray as if it was decaying or something like in any sort of zombie movie.

What was worst was that Netto felt pain, the real meaning of it. It wasn't the pain of getting hit on the head by a girl, blasted by a navi's attack, or any one type of physical pain. It was also not the pain of being scolded for being late, getting a bad report card, nor any one type of mental pain.

This pain was pure torture of both physically and mentally at every centimeter of his body. It was like poison was running through every surface of his body and it was eating him alive from the inside.

"What did you do to me," uttered Netto even though it was really painful as if he had just gone to the dentist.

"Ho, ho, ho!" laughed Narcy.

"We can't ever beat you, so we're going to get rid of you," sneered Takeo.

"It's a perfect way for the ending of a hero," smirked Sunayama as he continued to film the scene.

"Battle Chip: Bug Fix, Slot-ugh!" cried out Netto as he collapsed down in pain. He had hoped that it would fix the damages done by the foreign chip but for some reason he wasn't able to use that chip. So he tried to use Battle Chip, Repair, too but it failed as well.

"Hikari, do not think that I forgot your knack of using chips. I have specified made sure that the chip would block your ability. Nothing will save you!" said Tesla

"If I go down, there are others who will stop you," pronounced Netto as started to feel dizzy.

"As if! The problem with other gangs is that they didn't get rid of the root of the problem and that is YOU. Plus if you mean the other Net Saviors, they far away from here doing their little petty deeds."

"No…" groaned Netto weakly.

"Oh yes! Finally world domination will happen! The film will break the office box records!" said Narcy.

"Even if I am gone-" Netto suddenly started to cough. Specks of blood landed on the ground before him.

"Blah ha! Your immune system is attacking yourself. Soon you'll die by your own defense!" shouted Tesla.

Netto tried to slot in a recovery chip as a last attempt but he failed. He started to feel very woozy and then he was kicked into the stomach by Tesla who shouted something about ruining her birthday.

Netto's vision started to blur and he soon no longer heard what the other members of Neo World Three were jeering about. Then he fell to the ground hearing the cheers of these criminals as the infection reached to his head.

There they left Netto to die alone after taking a picture of themselves onto the fallen hero.

One thing they didn't know about was the last thoughts of the fallen hero…

In the very depth of Netto's mind, there was an ongoing struggle between himself with Rockman and the darkness that was forcibly implanted.

"Rockbuster!" shouted Rockman as he fired upon a black mass-like creature with an evil grin and eyes.

But it had no affected on the creature of darkness as if the shots came from a BB gun. It was solid alright, but had a characteristic of a ghost since it hover midair. The creature grinned even wider and it started to advance on the boys. Somehow, by some really strange phenomenon, Rockman and Netto were able to see each other face to face once again like they did before they went to fight Alpha. But they had no time to enjoy their reunion.

Seeing they had no battle chips and that the buster was not working, they attempted to escape. But the creature of darkness was simply too fast for them. Netto was attacked first. The malice creature's razor sharp teeth bit hard into Netto's leg. Blood began to seep out between the creature's teeth. Netto screamed and fell down. The creature's touch was very cold as if he lost his leg to frostbites.

Rockman, seeing the terror in his brother, was enraged. He charged up his buster at the shadow creature.

"Charge Shot!" yelled Rockman as he fell backwards from the recoil of his buster. The color of the purple concentrated energy impacted onto the darkness. Rockman truly hoped that his shot would take that creature away to hell. For that second, it seemed to work since the creature didn't dodge and the shot impacted upon the creature. Rockman mentally cheered thinking that sucker was gone. But his victory was short lived after the smoke had cleared.

The creature was still there, but it seemed to be stiff; the charge shot had only momentary stunned it.

"No…" whispered out Rockman in expiration. What the heck can he do? That thing took his strongest attack at point blank. Hearing a whimper, he turned around. He had momentary forgotten about his brother. He had no idea how they were able to meet face to face. Maybe it had to do with Cross Fusion with that fraudulent chip. But then again, it could be when Netto fell unconscious in the real world. But there was no time to think! He had to get Netto somewhere safe, away from wherever they were.

Rockman grabbed the injured Netto and he tired to pull his operator away. But at that moment the creature broke free from its stun and gave a shrilling noise which shocked the boys to their heart.

Rockman tried to block out the din mentally but it was proven too difficult. It was the same for Netto. They felt this was something similar to Shademan's Noise Crush attack, but much worse. The blue bomber fired another Charged Shot at that creature, this time at its mouth, hoping to shut it up.

It definitely worked as the thing stopped screaming. But there was one problem. Its head wasn't blown off. The good thing was that it was stunned. The bad thing was that it's still alive and still standing.

Rockman was feeling exhausted and he started to pant as he stared at it. The reason was that every time he used his Rock Buster, especially the charge shot, it took a bit of energy out of him. The charged shot Rockman fired drained a lot of energy out of him, making him very tired. But the current situation was not the time for him to think about the fatigue. The creature was back up yet again as it shook from its dazzle.

Rockman was somewhat afraid. He would do whatever it took to protect his brother, even it cost his life.

As he waited in defiance for the creature that once again started to attack by gliding towards him, something unexpected happened.

"Rockbuster!" came a voice. Rockman turned to where the voice was and he watched as somebody fired an attack similar to his, but instead was a teal color. That energy shot went onto the creature and actually knock the creature into a wall, breaking it.

Rockman was stunned. Who else could be here?

He looked more intently at who just saved them. His eyes widen when he realized who the person could be. It was someone he never thought he would see in his life.

"Dark Rockman…"

-----

Author notes:

Adelard- sorry about that, had to think really hard to make it good. Hope this chapter is good for you. Hope to get your review

Ri2- thank you so much for your help! Do you know what the navi says when they do those attacks?


End file.
